


Puppy!

by There_Once_Was_A_Girl



Series: The Tales of Jemma Oluransi [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Once_Was_A_Girl/pseuds/There_Once_Was_A_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma wants a puppy, Holster has never been particularly good at telling his daughter no</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy!

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to our new puppy Oscar, he's a devil dog and wants to chew the world but I love him.
> 
> As always I own nothing but my own OC's

Jemma was seven years old when she started asking for a puppy. Eleanor was two. Holster was usually pretty exhausted from work and chasing around a small child and a toddler. Ransom was tired from being a fourth year medical student and raising kids. It wasn’t easy. Still one day Jemma came home from second grade with stories of how she had met her friend’s new puppy after school. 

“Daddy, can we get a puppy please?” She begged. Ransom studied her puppy dog face for a moment before glancing over and saying. 

“Go ask your Papa.” Jemma skipped over to Holster, her braids patting against her back. 

“Paaapaa, can we get a puppy? Pleeease?” she asked. Holster shot Ransom a betrayed look, he shrugged helplessly. Holster looked back down at Jemma. It was a mistake, she was staring up at him with those wide brown eyes that looked just like Ransom’s. 

“I don’t know, sweetpea, puppies are a lot of work.” he told her doubtfully, even though he knew he was going to break. He had known he was going to break from the moment he looked at her eyes. 

“Pleeease?” 

“Your father and I will talk about it.” Holster told her. She danced happily, she knew him well enough to know that she had won. Damn seven year old could read her father like a book. 

Later that night once they had put Ella and Jemma to sleep, and read them their stories (Daddy had to read the stories, they were very particular about that), they both slumped onto the couch. 

“So what type of dog are we getting then?” Holster asked. Rans chuckled. 

“I figured golden retriever, they’re friendly, good with kids, easy to train, all that jazz, good family dogs, or so people say.” He answered. 

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking too.” Holster agreed. “We had a golden when I was a kid, his name was Rocket. I loved that dog.” 

“Yeah, we had a couple terriers for a while, Pringles and Dip.” Ransom said with a smile. Holster laughed. They both knew all of each other’s stories by now but Holster always laughed at Ransom’s childhood dogs’ names. 

“I haven’t had a dog since I was a kid though.” Holster murmured. Ransom nodded in agreement. “Hey, Rans, I know it’s a serious step, and you’re still in Medical school, but what do you think about getting a dog together?” Holster teased. Ransom laughed. 

“I don’t know, that seems like a bit of a commitment.” he said, mock serious, “What if we’re no good at taking care of it? However will we raise children together?”

“Ya know… the third one.” Holster laughed. 

“Is there going to be a third one?” Ransom asked. Holster shrugged. 

“Let’s just worry about finding Jems her dog first.” He said, already starting to think over all that this would involve. It wouldn’t be particularly easy. 

Still only three weeks later they were leaving a pet store with a brand new golden retriever puppy sitting on Ransom’s lap. Jemma was bouncing in excitement, Oscar the puppy was just as bad. Ella was pretty much indifferent to the proceedings but she did like the fact that Oscar was very soft, when he sat still long enough for her to get her hands on him. The puppy himself was adorable beyond all belief. He was a tiny bouncing ball of happiness and fluff that was soon unleashed upon their house. Jemma adored him. Watching Jemma with Oscar was almost enough cute to kill Holster. When he died they would put “killed by adorable overload” on his grave, perhaps with a warning not to let seven year olds near puppies. 

Jemma always wanted to be the one to feed Oscar in the mornings and evenings. She spent her afternoons after kindergarten playing tug and fetch with him. Sometimes they just curled up on the floor together. That was when Ella would toddle over and plop down next to Oscar. He made (she had clearly decided) an excellent pillow when he was sleepy. The puppy seemed to know how to be gentle with Ella, for which Holster was incredibly grateful. However he mostly did not concern himself with their younger daughter. No, Oscar spent most of his time trailing after Jemma like a small fuzzy golden shadow. Jemma was so happy it was absurd. 

Holster had been worried that Jemma might lose interest after a while. He quickly realized that he was more likely to struggle to get Jemma to ever let go of him. He had no idea what would happen if Oscar was still alive when she had to leave for college (or worse, what would happen if he died). He decided not to concern himself with it for the moment. Instead he just got used to the sight of the small wagging dog trailing after his daughter. 

He didn’t stay small of course. Soon enough Oscar was fully grown and fifty pounds. He looked as big as Jemma herself but neither of them cared. He still trailed after the now eight year old child with a wagging tail. She had trained him to sit, stay, come, lay down, shake her hand, speak on command, and he had understood heel from the beginning, always staying right by her side. He slept curled up in her bed with her too. One night after Ransom and Holster finished tucking in Ella, Jemma, and Oscar they sat down to talk. 

“Well, we seem to have raised the dog pretty well together.” Ransom murmured. Holster nodded. 

“Very true, good sign for our relationship in the long term.” he agreed. 

“Yeah, I think we’ll do well if we want to have kids.” Ransom said with a smile. “Or you know, the third one.” 

“You want another baby, Rans?” Holster asked hopefully. Ransom shrugged, smiling. 

“Do you?” He asked. Holster grinned. 

“Yeah. Last one though.” He said. Ransom nodded. 

“Definitely.” He agreed. “It’ll be enough work as it is.”

“Yeah…” Holster agreed thoughtfully. “Hey, Justin?” He asked. 

“Yup?” 

“Do you think, if we have another kid… You have a job now, and we’ll have enough money… I think I’d rather stay at home with the girls. Just take care of them, keep up the blog. I get a reasonable amount of attention on it. I was thinking about turning it into a sort of charity thing maybe.” He said, finally putting voice to the idea that had been turning through his mind for a while. Ransom leaned over to kiss him. 

“I think that sounds fantastic.” He said with a smile. Holster grinned relieved. 

“I love you so much.” he murmured. Ransom grinned back at him. 

“Love you too.” 

When Liza was born three and a half years after Ella, eight years after Jemma, Oscar was gentle with her, and very protective. Still when Jemma made it clear that she adored her new younger sister Oscar followed her lead. He loved her. He also loved that Holster was now home all the time, taking care of Ella and Lizzie. Holster loved it too. He loved just taking care of his family all day instead of worrying about stupid work things. He even loved cooking dinner every night for them. Taking Jemma to school every morning with her packed lunch, her hair braided however she wanted it. He absolutely adored his life and his family. He hadn’t imagined that he would end up with three children, a dog, a husband, and a house in Boston by the time he was just over thirty, but now he couldn’t imagine it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So Liza is Ransom's daughter biologically. For anyone who cares I imagine that as Ella starts getting older Holster is suddenly sitting there like "White people hair is so weird! Like what do I do with this?" He gets just as good with it but is just mildly upset by it at the beginning. So he's really happy to have Liza, like "Yes! hair I'm good at." 
> 
> Anyway, these guys are just... I love them so much. Holster is such a freaking loving father, and is going to adore being a stay at home dad, and I can't even handle it. I hope you love them as much as I do.


End file.
